


Oh. Good.

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: The romance scene for Gil and Scott was so so good guys, and I had to fill the fade to black. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Oh. Good.

"I trust you, Gil. And I want you,"

"Oh. Good,"

Gil's reply was breathy, lust in his eyes from Scott's words. Scott pulled him close, pressing his lips hard against the engineer's, his tongue skimming the other's lips and was enthusiastically granted access. His tongue slid along Gil's, drawing a moan from his partner. They parted for but a moment as Scott moved Gil, a sinful grin upon his lips as Gil positioned himself beneath the Pathfinder. Scott climbed on top of him, looking into Gil's wanting brown eyes. He then kissed him lasciviously for a moment before he pulled away, hunger in his blue eyes as he ran his hand up the engineer's thigh, warmth growing in the pit of his stomach as his hand slowly, teasingly, glided over the hard length barely restrained by Gil's jumpsuit and his brown eyed lover moaned loudly at the contact. So he was a vocal one... 

Scott wondered just how loud he could get.

Scott's hand slid away from Gil's straining erection and moved upwards, holding Gil's gaze as his hand reached the zipper at the collar of his jumpsuit. He licked his lips slowly, savoring the look on Gil's face as the engineer bit his lip.

"Suck me, Scott," Gil spoke breathily, his voice deep and husky and so full of desire that it made Scott's own erection throb even more in his straining pants. Scott then proceeded without hesitation, pulling the zipper down and helping Gil as he sat up to pull the jumpsuit off and hitch it down. Once at his waist, Scott's breath stuck in his throat as he pulled Gil's jumpsuit below his ass and his cock stood to attention, quivering with need. He was thick and uncut, and oh god did he look delicious. Scott couldn't wait one more second, and he leaned forward, running his tongue slowly from the base of Gil's shaft all the way up to his head. A low moan grew from Gil as Scott pressed a kiss to his head and sucked lightly, tongue sliding along Gil's slit. The engineer's hand was now in his hair, tightly grabbing the strands as he thrust forward into Scott's mouth. Scott moaned around Gil's cock, earning another thrust as Gil gripped his hair tighter. 

"Oh, God, Scott," he purred, thrusting into his mouth and nearly shouting as his cock head hit the back of Scott's throat. Scott looked up, meeting Gil's dark eyes as he sucked hard and hollowed his cheeks, pulling up to Gil's head and giving a hard suck, then pushing down, taking his entire length into his mouth and drawing out a low moan from Gil. He then pulled back, and Gil's cock left his mouth with a popping sound. Gil breathed hard, eyes dancing over Scott's red cheeks and pink lips before meeting his blue eyes. "You're overdressed, Ryder," he purred, his hand leaving Scott's hair and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. He could taste his cock in Scott's mouth, and that realization made his wet cock twitch with want. 

Scott then leaned back from the kiss, sitting up and straddling Gil, grinding the cleave of his ass against Gil's hard cock with a grin as he pulled his shirt off over his head, then tossed it to the side, revealing a tone form with hard muscles from rigorous training. Gil looked with wide eyes before a chuckle left him.

"Damn, I got lucky with you," Gil chuckled, and Scott grinned. "And I got pretty lucky with you, Gil," he spoke the words in response, lifting himself a moment as he pulled his pants off. Gil then hummed with appreciation as Scott's cock was revealed, hard and sticking upwards, twitching with precum beading at the tip. "Okay, I got really lucky," he amended, and Scott gave another grin, bending and pulling a small bottle from his jeans' pocket and popping the lid open. He squeezed the lube onto his hand, biting his lip he looked into Gil's eyes and slowly ran his hand over his long cock, coating it with lube. He then squeezed more into his hand, then climbing back onto Gil. His hand slid down to the crack of the engineer's ass, not hesitating as his fingers found his entrance and pushed his index in, a loud moan filling his quarters as Gil arched his back. He then added another finger, scissoring them faster as Gil moaned louder. Then, just as Gil was edging, he pulled his fingers from his ass, grinning as he met Gil's gaze, the engineer's face red as he panted, bare chest rising and falling as he breathed hard. He then grabbed one leg and hoisted it onto his shoulder, then did the same with the other. 

"I'm going to fuck you 'til you see stars," Scott purred, watching as Gil gulped, silent and speechless. Scott then grabbed his member with his hand, pressing his head against Gil's tight entrance, and then... He pushed.

Even that small amount made Gil moan loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

A low growl left Scott as he pushed in further and further, each inch drawing a louder moan of absolute pleasure from deep within Gil. Finally, he was in to his hilt, he paused, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to Gil's parted lips. And then he began thrusting in hard, the angle perfect to reach all of Gil's sensitive nerves with his legs resting on Scott's shoulders. Scott pounded hard into Gil's ass, grunts leaving him with each hard thrust of his hips. Gil moaned and whined each time Scott's cock struck his prostate, back arched and eyes squeezed shut as he vocalized his absolute pleasure of being fucked by Scott Ryder. Gil rocked his hips in time with Scott's their hips meeting with each gyration until Scott too was moaning low and hungry. They were getting close, and oh god...

"Gil, you're so tight, I'm gonna-" Scott warned, eyes widening as Gil's hand grabbed his ass hard and squeezed, and with an absolutely sinful look in his eyes, Gil ground his hips forward, hard, and that was enough to undo them both as Scott came in Gil's ass. Gil let out a shout like none other, purely carnal as he came, his cum spurting out onto his chest in thick strands. Scott panted hard with his release, slowly pulling out of Gil. The two separated and plopped onto the pillows beside one another, both breathing hard and heavy, and both grinning ear to ear.

"You're making me a better man, Scott," Gil panted as he rested his head on the Pathfinder's shoulder. Scott pressed a gentle kiss to Gil's forehead, a soft sigh leaving him. 

"So, is it to early to use the L word?"

"Not for me. I love you Gil,"

"I love you too, Scott,"


End file.
